Concussion
by cooper159
Summary: When having a little fun with her girlfriend in the Doctor's luxury shower complete with internal mood lightening, Maura slips and bumps her head. After spending hours at A&E the blonde leaves being diagnosed with mild concussion and a large gash on her forehead. The duo return home only to discovered the ME's concussion may be a lot worse than they originally thought. G!P One shot


Hey folks, so I've hit a mental brick wall with one of my stories so I decided to write a One Shot! Hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this one shot.

Warning this is a **G!P** one shot!

* * *

"There's a step coming up baby." Jane warned her girlfriend holding on to her elbow as they both made their way towards the doctor's house.

"I didn't hit my head that hard Jane, I remember my own home." The blonde rolled her eyes and touched the white bandage around her head.

"You heard the doctor Maura, this concussion could last a few days, you can't remember certain things from the past few months; God knows what else you can't remember." The detective sighed and fished out the keys from her coat pocket.

"I'm very aware of what the doctor said. My MRI scan showed a little swelling where I hit my head which is to be expected but nothing to be of concern and I should regain my lost memories in a few days." Maura sighed she wanted nothing more than to relax back in her own house after spending hours at the emergency room on an empty stomach.

"Look Maura I know you're a doctor and can look after yourself but I don't care, you had a bad fall this morning and I'm gonna keep caring for you until you can tell me what we did for your birthday three months ago." The detective snapped as she unlocked the door and walked into the doctor's house where all the excitement had taken place just that morning.

"Darling I appreciate your willingness to look after me but you have been nagging me since we left the hospital. I'm aware of how lucky I am I just ended up with a few stitches on my head and a mild concussion. You don't need to remind me how dangerous my fall could have been, I know." The ME gave her girlfriend a small smile as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Jesus, I'm turning into my mother." Jane scoffed and flicked on the coffee machine.

"Oh honey, that's inevitable." Maura smirked.

"Besides, I still think my memory loss is due to the distress I went through when I woke up extremely dizzy, naked and freezing only to find you panicking on the phone and covered in blood. I had a fright." Maura rubbed her tried eyes.

"You don't need to tell me, I've never been so scared in my life." The Italian shrugged.

"You want something to eat?" The brunette asked as she opened up the cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

"Only if you share it with me, I'm not particularly hungry but I haven't eaten anything so I probably should." The honey blonde rubbed the area around the bump on her head, now that she was home and settled her head was beginning to throb.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound good?" The detective hesitated knowing how Maura felt about her snacks.

"Anything sounds good." The doctor groaned when she realised she could potentially have a scar left once the stitches were removed.

"Oh before I forget the doctor said to give you some Tylenol once we got home, do you have any? If not I might have a pack in my gym bag." Jane rooted around the doctor's medicine cabinet.

"I usually have some in the yellow box hidden in the back." Maura fought back a yawn as she watched her girlfriend shoving every type of medicine out of the way before grabbing the small box.

"Got it!" Jane smiled happily.

"Oh, do you remember taking your pill this morning?" The Italian rested her arms on the kitchen counter.

"My pill?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Yeah." Jane nodded.

"What pill?" The doctor narrowed her eyes.

"Huh, your memory must be worse than we thought, you've been using the contraceptive pill as protection ever since I've known you." The detective chewed on her lip hoping this concussion wasn't worse than the doctor first thought.

"I know I have." The blonde stared blankly at her lover.

"Okay, so did you take it or not?" Jane repeated.

"Take what?" Maura scoffed.

"Your pill!" Jane huffed

"Jane you're confusing me!" The doctor whined.

"No you're confusing me! If you remember using the contraceptive pill all these years all I'm asking is did you take it this morning or not?" Jane snapped.

"Why would I be taking the contraceptive pill?" The older woman huffed.

"Oh I don't know, to keep from getting pregnant!" Jane laughed but Maura's expression remained the same.

"As much as I love you Maura we've only been dating a few months, we're nowhere near ready to have a kid." The detective chuckled.

"But how would I get pregnant if-"

"Honey we had a lot of sex yesterday, don't you remember how much I hate wearing protection? That's the whole point of you staying on the pill after you decided against the injection?" Jane raised a brow.

"Jane how on earth could you possibly get me pregnant! You're a woman!" Maura yelled in frustration.

"I'm a wom-oh my god!" Jane's eyes went wide when she realised.

"What?" Maura stared in annoyance.

"Holy shit you've got to be kidding me!" The Italian couldn't believe this was happening.

"Jane, will you please tell me what is going on?" The blonde growled.

"Don't you remember any of the times we had sex?" Jane chewed on her nails, she dreaded telling Maura the first time and she had been so relieved when she was so accepting of her condition.

"I-I-no, no I don't." The blonde tilted her head, unable to recall ever having sex with Jane.

"God, this could only happen to me." The brunette rubbed her temples.

"What could?" Maura sighed.

"Shit I can't believe I have to have this conversation again." Jane muttered.

"Okay, Maura." The Italian swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a seat on the stool next to Maura's and held both of her hands.

"Listen to me baby and please for the love of god don't freak out, you took it so well the first time I told you." Jane shook her head.

"Jane, just tell me you're beginning to scare me." Maura whispered.

"When I was born my body was a little different..." Jane trailed off.

"My parents decided to raise me as a girl and when I hit puberty I began to develop breasts but I also... started to develop some male parts that had been on the inside all my life." Jane hesitated seeing the shocked look in Maura's eyes.

"As I got older the bigger... _it_ got but I decided to continue identifying as a female because I do have breasts and that was what my parents brought me up as." The detective mumbled watching the doctor's face as she processed her words.

"So you're intersex?" Maura furrowed her brow.

"Yeah that's the term." The Italian smiled.

"Is this a joke?" The blonde snatched her hands from Jane's when she grinned.

"What? Maura no!" Jane laughed.

"Why are you laughing then?" Maura barked as she stood from the stool.

"Because this whole situation is so fucked up! I've already been through this and now I have to do it again." Jane shook her head.

"Jane I've had a long day, I'm not in the mood for your games." The ME huffed as she headed for the stairs.

"Maura this isn't a god damn game!" Jane spat running in front of her girlfriend and blocking her path.

"Move, please?" Maura asked.

"Not until you listen to me!" The detective narrowed her eyes.

"Jane my head is hurting and you're beginning to try my patien-" Jane cut across the doctor by grabbing her hand and placing it above her sweats and on top of her cock.

"Oh my god." Maura whispered when she felt the member.

"Y-You have a penis." The doctor looked up into brown eyes.

"Yeah I know." Jane gave a dry laugh.

"My god." The blonde carefully moved her hand.

"Don't you remember how you fell and hit your head this morning?" Jane whispered, sensing no rejection from her lover just confusion.

"When I woke up I was soaking wet and lying on the bathroom floor, I assumed I slipped in the shower." Maura muttered.

"Err, kind of." The Italian held back a small laugh.

"What do you mean?" Maura tilted her head.

"Well we were both in the shower...and you, well you were on your knees, you know..." Jane trailed off looking at her crotch.

"And when you made me co- when you were done, you went to stand back up but slipped and hit your head on the wall." The detective whispered.

"So I was performing oral on you when I fell?" Maura's mouth hung open.

"Near enough." Jane smiled.

"Oh my god that is so embarrassing." The doctor covered her face as her cheeks flushed.

"Hey, don't do that it wasn't embarrassing it was scary, it went from hot to terrifying in a matter of seconds Maura." The Italian reached out for the blonde's hand to soothe her.

"I can't believe this." The ME whispered as she pulled her hand free from Jane's, missing how hurt the Italian looked.

"I'm sorry Maura, I know how freaked out you must be, I'll make you a sandwich, tidy up a little and then leave to give you a few days of space." Jane looked to the floor heartbroken her girlfriend was reacting so badly.

"What? I'm not freaked out about you having a penis Jane. That doesn't bother me in the slightest you're fine with it and it must be healthy if we've been using birth control." Maura shrugged.

"You're not?" Jane's eyes lit up.

"I'm just a little concerned about being unable to remember us having sex. How long have we been engaging in intercourse?" The blonde asked and Jane all but scrunched up her face.

"About four months." The Italian replied.

"Four months and I don't remember. This is worrying, that's sixteen weeks I don't recall; what if this is permanent? I mean what else don't I remember?" The blonde began to panic.

"Hey Maura calm down okay, it's nothing to worry about, just relax." Jane tried.

"I-I think I'm going to go lie down for a few hours and try and get my head around this." The doctor mumbled as she made her way past Jane.

"Do you want me to go?" Jane hesitated.

"No, please stay." Maura gave Jane a gentle smile before making her way up the stairs concern written all over her face. The blonde knew she loved Jane, she could remember falling in love with her years ago. She remembered the years of repressed feelings and friendship so the fact she couldn't remember something so special like making love with a woman she had been in love with for five years worried the doctor and she began to wonder if this would stick with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

Days had passed since their little incident in the shower and Jane had set up camp on Maura's couch having access to all the sports channels the doctor paid a little extra just for the brunette. The first night that Jane had stayed the Italian decided to stay downstairs for the evening giving her girlfriend some time to try and process everything but when she did finally crawl up to Maura's bedroom with a fresh glass of water and two painkillers the smaller woman was fast asleep so Jane decide to leave her be and slept in the guest bedroom. As the days went by Maura was spending most of her time asleep and Jane had to admit she was a little thankful, although she loved the blonde and would never wish any harm upon her, sometimes Maura was worse than Jane when it came to work, sometimes the blonde didn't know how to take a minute to breathe, she was always on the go and clearly the exhaustion had caught up with her.

"Come on you asshole! Chase the god damn ball!" Jane yelled at the TV before taking a swig of her fourth beer. After a quiet morning of catching up on paperwork, evening had finally crept up on the working brunette and the minute she walked into the safety of Maura's home, she shed her pants and work shirt, checked on her lover to find her fast asleep and decided to watch a little baseball.

"Jane? What's all the yelling?" Maura's voice rang out and the Italian cringed, in her excitement of the game she had forgotten about the sleeping beauty upstairs.

"Crap, sorry Maur I'm watching the game." Jane turned toward the stairs to see the doctor standing in a lavender colored negligee with a head of bed hair.

"Shit did I wake you?" The detective placed her beer on the coffee table making sure it was on a coaster before throwing her lover a charming smile.

"No, I was already awake." The blonde sighed as she walked over to the couch and stood in front of the Italian, blocking the view of the TV.

"Hey the swellings gone down." Jane grinned when she eyed up the bump.

"Yes it has." Maura nodded but remained standing in front of the TV.

"Err Maura do you mind mo-"

"I've been thinking." Maura cut across.

"Yeah?" Jane hesitated glancing past her lover trying to catch a glimpse of the game.

"If I can't remember any of the times we had sex, maybe we need to re live it." Maura smirked and her eyes darkened in arousal.

"What?" Jane snapped her attention back to the blonde only for her to straddle the Italian.

"Maura, what are you doing?" The detective swallowed the lump in her throat when delicate arms rested around her neck and smooth pale thighs came into view as the smaller woman rested her weight on top of Jane.

"I want to have sex." The doctor pouted.

"But you-we-the game-"

"You would seriously want to continue watching a baseball game rather than having sex with me?" The blonde scoffed.

"I-"

"Oh my god! That's great, thanks a lot Jane!" Maura barked and attempted to move off the brunette.

"I never said that Maura!" Jane huffed, grabbing the smaller woman by her ass cheeks.

"You hesitated." The doctor crossed her arms.

"I was just going to suggest turning off the TV." Jane laughed as she grabbed the remote and clicked the red button.

"Oh." The blonde blushed.

"Yeah, oh." Jane smirked, her hands moving to the doctor's smooth thighs.

"So you want to have sex?" Maura whispered.

"Very much so." The detective pulled Maura closer to her, their clothed cores touching lightly.

"Oh my." Maura gasped when she felt the hardness.

"Already?" The ME raise her eyebrow playfully.

"Uh huh, I'm a little buzzed from the beer and I love you in nothing but silk." Jane smirked moving the doctor's hips lightly.

"Plus I can see your nipples and purple is my favorite color." The Italian husked down a sensitive ear.

"It's lavender, not purple." Maura teased, rubbing her sex faster against Jane's hardening member.

"God Maura." Jane breathed her whole body tingled and heated up as her lover continued to get her worked up.

"Shit, wait, you haven't been taking your pill?" The detective's dark dilated eyes looked devastated.

"I know but I found this in my bathroom cabinet." Maura smirked holding up a condom still in its wrapping.

"I know you said you don't like wearing them but maybe you could make an exception just this once? It's still in date." The blonde batted her eyelids.

"I love you!" Jane sealed her confession with a deep kiss full of teeth, tongues and breathless moans.

"Mm, Jane." The blonde moaned as the brunette tugged on her bottom lip.

"Jesus Maura, you're soaked." Jane pulled back from the kiss, her eyes wide and dilated when she felt the dampness seeping through her boxers.

"I guess I forgot my panties." The ME giggled playfully, rubbing her sopping core along the tense length of Jane's boxer covered cock.

"God." Jane breathed, her chest rising and falling as the blood pumped through her veins in arousal.

"Do you always get this hard so quickly?" Maura asked, her voice full of curiosity as she climbed off her lover and got on her knees.

"Only with you." Jane blushed a little but Maura simply smiled and tugged at her boxers.

"Oh my god." The doctor gasped when she pulled down the simple boxers only for a large erect cock to spring free, bobbing slightly.

"W-what?" The Italian swallowed the lump in her throat, she forgot Maura didn't remember them ever having sex.

"You're so big Jane." Hungry hazel eyes stared up at her lover as though she was about to devour her.

"Stroke my ego why don't you." The brunette winked.

"Mm, maybe later." Maura whispered as she tore open the wrapping and carefully rolled it onto the long, thick member.

"Maur, are you sure you feel okay? I don't want you passing out on me or anything." Jane mumbled her bottom lip jammed between her teeth.

"Jane, I bumped my head days ago, I'm feeling much better." Maura grinned as she climbed back onto the Italian's thighs, her big cock standing proudly between them.

"Huh, feels weird wearing one of these." Jane chuckled, her body tingling at the sight of her member sitting between Maura's thighs.

"Well unless you want a screaming child nine months down the line, I suggest you put up with it." The doctor laughed.

"Good point." The taller woman giggled and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss as Maura rubbed her wet pussy lips along the shaft getting herself ready for the penetration.

"Fuck Maura, stop teasing me." The brunette begged as she continued to rub the tip of her erection around her pussy.

"I'm just preparing myself for when you slip deep inside me." Maura moaned as she swallowed the tip.

"Jesus." Jane groaned at her dirty words.

"Can you feel how hot and wet I am for you?" The blonde whispered feeling Jane's body shiver in delight as she slowly lowered herself onto the large member.

"God Maura you feel so fucking good." Jane's hand latched onto the blonde's hips to keep her still as they both got used to the feeling of being one.

"Oh Jane." The blonde panted as she slowly lifted up until just the tip of Jane's hard cock was inside her.

"You're so tight." The Italian cried out in delight when the doctor sat back down.

Maura closed her eyes tight, the feeling of Jane being so deep inside her was almost too much, she took her time moving up and down, the brunette's scarred hands grabbed her ass moving her faster and harder, directing the speed of her thrusts. Maura's hands left Jane's shoulders and gripped harshly onto the back of her couch, afraid her fingernails would leave marks in the tanned skin of her lover as she moved faster. Each time she came back down impaling herself on Jane, her body shivered in delight hitting that sweet spot each time.

"Oh god! Jane harder!" The blonde's eyes shot open when a mouth enclosed around her nipple through the silk.

"Christ Maura you're so fucking hot." Jane grunted, one hand pulling down the cups of her negligee as she pinched on rosy colored nipples.

"Do that again!" Maura begged as Jane's fingers toyed with her clit while her mouth worked her nipples.

"Oh fuck baby, so good." Maura moaned when the detective ran her teeth along the hard bud nipping it lightly.

"God I love your tits!" Jane smirked, her face pressed happily between the two mountains of flesh.

"I love your cock." Maura's laugh died on her lips when Jane picked up the pace, slamming her cock into the doctor.

"Oh Jane, I-I fuck-I'm so close!" The doctor panted her hips moving up and down at a rapid pace as her body began to tingle.

"Kiss me!" Maura begged and just as Jane's lips touched her own, she moaned into the mouth of her lover as her orgasm took over.

"Fuck I'm coming!" Jane groaned with one last upward stroke before she shook in delight, holding her girlfriend close until the light weight of the doctor collapsed against her, forcing her against the couch.

"God." Maura breathed, the sweat sticking to her bruised forehead.

"It's always this good." Jane's breathy chuckle reached her ears.

"I know, I remember." Maura laughed, leaning back slightly to look deep into her lover's eyes.

"You do?" Jane tilted her head, her chest still heaving in the aftershock.

"About half way through I had flashbacks, I remember each time we've had sex. From our first night making love to fucking in your mother's car." Maura smirked at the memory remembering how she loved Jane remaining inside her for a while, keeping them as close as possible.

"God I am that good." Jane laughed as she reached up and brushed away the strands of hair from the stitched up cut on Maura's head.

"Well, at least you have some bruises to match mine." The blonde giggled looking at the shoulders of her lover to find despite her best efforts she had drawn blood.

"Huh, I guess a concussion has some benefits." Jane winked.

"Mm, let's just keep away from having sex in hazardous places." The blonde rolled her eyes, extracting herself gently from her lover.

"Does that mean no more shower sex?" Jane pouted playfully.

The blonde shook her head and smiled making a mental note of her first ever sex related injury. Maura Isles knew with Jane Rizzoli as her lover, she was in for a lot more than a concussion.


End file.
